


kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Referenced Future Torture, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben puts his skills to good use.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Telepathy/Mind Meld 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Prelude 12/21” by AFI.

They’d made love on one of Poe’s visits before falling asleep. All this should have made Ben have a peaceful sleep, even as he and Poe shared a bed, but it wasn’t that simple.  
  
In his nightmares, Ben found himself losing Poe, again and again. In his nightmares, he found himself, watching like he was forced to, Poe being tortured on some rack, Poe being shot down out of the sky, anything like that. And his nightmares didn’t give him the benefit of having the sound turned out; no, he found himself _hearing_ Poe scream on the rack, stiff and forced upright like his body was being used as a puppet...  
  
Ben sighed, frustrated. He was so tired. So very tired, and yet he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t think he wanted to go back to sleep, if he was to be honest. It was like he was too tired to stay awake, too scared to sleep. And in the back of his mind...  
  
There was a prickle in the Force. A prickle that let Ben know that Poe was having a nightmare. In trouble. He could see flashes of Poe’s nightmares, twisted, broken bodies, blood, cities on fire...  
  
“Poe,” he said softly, “You’re having a nightmare.”  
  
Poe, after a while, stopped thrashing and his eyes fluttered open. He seemed to be trying to recover himself, to reassure himself that he was indeed safe in Ben’s room. Then, “Ben.”  
  
Ben nodded.   
  
“Did you see anything?” Poe said. He sounded tense, almost like he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Ben reading his thoughts.   
  
Ben nodded. “I couldn’t help it,” he said. “It’s like...it’s like I have no _boundaries,_ Poe. Like I can just see everything, feel everything...”  
  
Poe nodded. “I guess.” Ben could tell that Poe was still uneasy at the idea. Ben supposed that he couldn’t blame him. Sometimes he made himself uneasy, actually.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Ben said. “I know it’s scary for you. All of it.”  
  
Poe nodded. “They say it’s normal,” he said. “Doesn’t exactly make me feel better.”  
  
“I could help you," Ben said. “If you want.”  
  
Poe nodded. “It’s not gonna hurt, is it?”  
  
“No. Just...I’m just reaching out to you.”  
  
Ben did, and he could feel himself in Poe’s mind. Poe’s mind, welcoming and bright and beautiful. Even as he reached in, Ben was struck by what an oasis of Light that Poe’s mind really was. And he reached in, projecting images of when they lay in the grass outside Luke’s Academy, counting clouds.   
  
_Does that work?_ Ben projected into Poe’s mind.   
  
“It...it does,” Poe said. “It makes me feel better. Thinking about it. I think I can sleep better.”  
  
They settled down in bed, and Ben could take comfort in the fact that Poe was at least feeling somewhat better, taking comfort in Ben’s presence.


End file.
